


What summers are for

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beach yay!, Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Swimming, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Hyunwoo always pondered about it ever since he was asked when they were younger but alas, now he knows.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	What summers are for

“Where do you wanna go this summer?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes blinks rapidly in thought and takes a second before replying “Hoseok, we have work”

He hears his friend sigh over the phone “Yeah but there’s a long weekend coming up, a week before your birthday so we can still go somewhere, you know?”

Hyunwoo hums as he looks at the calendar, seeing that there is a Friday holiday

“Sooo, where do you wanna go it’s your birthday anyways summer boy”

Hyunwoo chuckles. Of course, he has spent every summer with Hoseok ever since they were 8. Now they’re 20 years old, both busy working adults. He already expected that this time they wouldn’t get to spend the summer like they usually do. It wasn’t summer break anymore that you can go to the beach or join soccer club, it was summer where it’s hot and you still have to go to work kind of season.

“You pick it” he replies

“What? It’s not my birthday month though!” Hoseok scoffs

“But you’re the one who wants to go somewhere”

“Are you saying you don’t wanna go to take a little vacation?”

“I do…”

“Then pick a location”

“Hoseok”

“Hyunwoo”

Both of them laugh at their antics. Hyunwoo already misses hanging out with him even though it’s only been 2 weeks since they saw each other for a quick dinner. Having to work in different cities was hard but they made it work. 12 years of friendship won’t be gone because of adulting that’s for sure.

“Okay okay, I’ll think about it. How about I pick a place and you pick one too then we can discuss it?” Hyunwoo suggests

“Sounds good to me. Let’s pick by Saturday?”

Hyunwoo nods but he remembers Hoseok doesn’t see him over the phone “Sure thing, bye now I gotta get back to work”

“M’kay, talk to you later!”

Hyunwoo goes back to sit at his desk and searches for ‘things to do over the long weekend’ and about a dozen things come up. One of them was swimming of course. Swimming was one of the things they both shared a passion for. Hyunwoo recalls that’s where he and Hoseok met.

He was 8 years old when he started to join swimming class. A dozen other kids enrolled too but that Hoseok was the first one he became friends with. Hyunwoo recalls that Hoseok was so skinny back then. It was kind of funny to think that kid is now a big muscle man. Hoseok was the first one to chat him up, telling him how he liked swimming and being in the water, it was something Hyunwoo could relate to.

“When is your birthday by the way?” Hoseok asks one day when they were warming up for swim practice

“June 18th” he answers nonchalantly

“WHOAAA. So you’re a summer boy through and through!” Hoseok claps to himself

“A summer boy?”

“Yeah! You like swimming! You like the hot weather! You were born in june so you’re 100% a summer boy!”

After that, Hoseok gave him a birthday gift which only made them even closer. It was swimming goggles and Hyunwoo put aside his own and always used the one Hoseok gave until it broke but he still has it. Keeping it in his drawers, if a fire would break out, it would be the first thing he’d grab to safety.

They helped each other through strokes and exercises that one found difficult. They even signed up for the relay competition with two other people. Ever since then, they spent the next 3 summers enrolling in a swimming class until they were asked by the coach to train for pro.

“Are you gonna accept it?” Hoseok asks

Hyunwoo stares at the sun setting as they make their way home from practice. He hasn’t really thought of it, he was just happy to swim because he thought he was good enough to enjoy it.

“How about you?” Hyunwoo dodges the question, maybe hearing his friend answer would help him decide more

Hoseok shakes his head “Nah, I think I love swimming too much to let it stress me out for competitions. I think I had enough of it”

That’s why for the following summers, they always tried something new. Once it was soccer, one time it was painting (though they were both bad at it), then it became dancing because they saw RAIN on TV and wanted to dance as cool as him. They never separated once ever since then. They always enrolled in the same class or joined the same club every summer. Every time they had to write an essay at school on “what I did this summer”, Hoseok would never fail to include how he had fun with Hyunwoo, celebrated Hyunwoo’s birthday, and looked forward to spending another summer with Hyunwoo. And never once did they envy the other if one did better at camp or lessons, they were just there to have fun together.

One day, they were done playing and lied on the grass to rest a bit before going home. Hoseok raises his hands up in the sky to ‘touch’ the sun.

“Hyunwoo, what do you think summers are for?”

“What do you mean?” Hyunwoo turns his head to look at Hoseok who was still looking up

“You know, like it’s some bonus stage for video games?”

“Bonus stage??”

“Yup!” Hoseok sits up “Like you get to do what you want, and gain plus points in real life? Does that make sense?” Hoseok laughs, finding his own explanation silly

Hyunwoo smiles gently and ponders, _what are summers for him?_ He never thought of it like that before. It seems like Hoseok has made him realize a lot of things he never crossed his mind. It didn’t bother him, it was more like an awakening of certain feelings and thoughts. Hoseok was always like this every summer, and he didn’t want to change it.

Until it was in their highschool years that Hoseok got a girlfriend he was serious about. Most of the time, Hyunwoo was a 3rd wheel. He wasn’t really bothered about it though, but Hoseok’s girlfriend was. Hoseok explained to him how he’s girlfriend didn’t like that Hyunwoo was always joining them in lunches or dinners or times in between classes. Honestly, Hyunwoo felt hurt but being a good friend that he is, he just nodded his head and replied that he understood and respected it. He kept his distance even if it did pained him to do so.

It was almost summer break and Hoseok was spending less and less time with him. His birthday was coming up in a week and yet Hoseok hasn’t asked yet about where they’re going to celebrate and such. Too occupied with his girlfriend lately, they barely got to talk but Hyunwoo just thought that he’d have to face reality that he and Hoseok would have to drift apart at some point. This was always at the back of his mind, though before he didn’t have to worry about it because Hoseok was there every time but now that there’s a new variable in their routine, it was starting to make him feel more anxious. He would never dare bring it up to his best friend though, not when he felt he was already being selfish with having Hoseok for all the summers before.

It was midnight when he hears his phone ringing. He groggily sat up and checked his phone to see Hoseok calling him.

“Hoseok?” Hyunwoo says in a sleepy voice

“I’m outside!”

Hyunwoo jolts awake and runs to his window.

There Hoseok was, standing outside his house waving so cheerfully like it wasn’t in the middle of the night when people should be sleeping.

“What are you doing here?? You should be at home?!” Hyunwoo talks into the phone trying to reprimand his friend

It was dark but he can clearly see Hoseok pouting “Open the damn door or I’m climbing the tree and jump into your window!”

Hyunwoo rushes down stairs and opens the door. He knows better than to test Hoseok’s dare like that.

“Hey” Hoseok shyly greets, rubbing the back of his neck

“Hey. What’s with the midnight visit?”

“Can I come in?”

Hyunwoo steps aside to let his friend in and waits for Hoseok to start talking.

“Look. I owe you an apology. I’m such a jerk.”

Hyunwoo crosses his arms and leans on to the wall next to him while Hoseok continues his apology.

“I’m such an idiot. I let her push you away like that because of her unjustified jealousy. I was.. a bit blinded”

“A bit?”

“Okay. A lot... But I really am sorry Hyunwoo, I hope I can make it up to you. Let’s eat those burgers you love downtown tomorrow?”

Hyunwoo puts on his straight face and try to think about it. Pretending as if he has to think over whether he’ll forgive his bestfriend. But of course, what else would Hyunwoo do? He’d take Hoseok back in a heartbeat.

Hyunwoo nods and smiles. Hoseok lets out a relieved breath and reciprocates a smile. He walks out the door with his mission now accomplished.

“Oh wait, wouldn’t she get mad?” Hyunwoo asks right before Hoseok walks away

“Nah, I broke up with her anyways” Hoseok says as he waves goodbye and walk home

Hyunwoo knew he shouldn’t feel too happy about it but he was. He didn’t know if it was because he’s going to eat his favorite burger tomorrow, or that Hoseok couldn’t wait to apologize in the morning because Hyunwoo was that important or Hoseok finally broke up with that girl. Whichever reason it was, Hyunwoo definitely slept with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

**[ Hoseok ]** : Okay look at this cool place I saw.

_The Horizon_

It’s near the beach and has a lot of hole in the wall restaurants you like.

We can try out so many food!

**[ Hyunwoo ]:** Okay. Let’s go there then

**[ Hoseok ]:** Wait!

Where’s your option?

**[ Hyunwoo ]:** I actually forgot to find one :)

**[ Hoseok ]:** it’s your birthday celebration???

And you forgot????

Summer boy please

**[ Hyunwoo ]:** Yup

**[ Hoseok ]:** Promise me you really wanna go here because it’s cool and not because I want to. Pls?

**[ Hyunwoo ]:** I promise Hoseok. It looks like a nice place.

**[ Hoseok ]:** Yes it is!! :D

So I’ll drive! Gonna pick you up at 10AM?

**[ Hyunwoo ]** : Sure :)

**[ Hoseok ]:** See ya!

* * *

“Dingdong! Your uber is here!”

Hyunwoo opens the door to see Hoseok already in his beach wear. Meaning tight shorts and a loose white shirt with trendy shades and a cap.

“You’re suppose to ring the doorbell, not shout dingdong”

Hoseok only laughs in reply

The car ride wasn’t really that long. A 3 hour drive from the city. They jammed to songs and told stories about their work, catching up with things happening in their life. The weather was nice and they both couldn’t wait to go swim at the beach. They weren’t even at the beach yet but Hyunwoo already felt happy just being with his bestfriend for the whole day.

Once they reached their destination and settled in the hotel, they immediately went to the beach and try to take advantage of the remaining sunlight. As expected, the beach had lots of people and lots of activities. They tried almost everything there is to offer and the food was amazing. Nothing beats grilled seafood by the sea for sure. Hyunwoo was glad Hoseok talked him into going here. Going to the beach has to be the best things to do if one wanted to unwind, but being with Hoseok just makes it 10 times better.

The sun was setting into a beautiful pink and orange hue. Both of them took their time to sit down and admire the view. It was definitely an appreciated sight away from the always busy and noisy city.

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Hoseok starts

“That?”

“That summer changes it’s purpose the more we grow up”

Hyunwoo chuckles “Like when we were kids you said it was a bonus stage?”

“Wha- You still remember I said that?” Hoseok asks in surprise

“Yeah. It was kinda funny if you think about it now”

“Well it was true anyways” Hoseok shrugs “Then when we were in highschool, it became a weird phase of us discovering ourselves. Puberty and all that shit.”

Hyunwoo laughs and agrees with him

“But now” Hoseok stands up “Now it’s like, a needed break, you know? Like to get away from the reality of being an adult, even if it’s just a short time”

Hyunwoo looks at him as Hoseok walks in front of him and smiles

“There’s one thing that doesn’t change no matter how many years pass by though, at least I hope it doesn’t”

“What is it?”

“ _You_ ”

Hyunwoo looks up to Hoseok in question. Hoseok being bathed in the beautiful hues of the sunset. The light softly touching his cheeks and lips as he smiles widely.

“I want to spend every summer with you. I hope that never changes. Summer boy.”

Hyunwoo feels his face pull up into a big smile. In that moment he realizes what summers were for. What they were always for. He always pondered about it ever since he was asked when they were younger but alas now he knows. Summer was for knowing more about his best friend. Summer was for being happy with him. _Summer was for falling in love with Hoseok._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa im sorry it's really short ;A;  
> but I hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment <3
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
